


Shelter

by PorkCoralBowl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Loneliness, M/M, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkCoralBowl/pseuds/PorkCoralBowl
Summary: A Victuuri AU inspired by the song 'Shelter' by Porter Robinson & Madeon and the short film :)Yuuri takes the role of Rin in this story while Victor is the father (though they are married in the story instead of Victor being Yuuri's father because- n o- haha)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Gahh!!” Yuuri woke up, startled. He wasn’t sure what had just hit him but he thought he saw two shadowy figures standing under a sunset just flash in front of his eyes? He thought nothing of it and just assumed it was a bad dream of some sort. He hasn’t had any of those in many, many years so it was an odd experience for him though. He took a look around his room, moving his head around still lying down. The room was plain but there were a lot of little poodle plushies stuffed in a corner and quite a few blurry posters on the wall. Yuuri was never sure about how he had gotten the poodle plushies nor was he sure as to why there were blurry posters in his room, ones that looked like they were portraying a figure of some sort, but he always just ignored them. 

He slowly got up and decided it was good to start the day early since he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to bed anytime soon, especially with all of these thoughts in his head. He was still extremely confused as to why he’d had a bad dream after going many years without having a single one. Even if he did have some bad dreams here and there he never had ones so bad that he’d just wake up all startled in the blink of an eye. 

He decided to forget all of it since it was probably not a big deal and took his glasses from the desk right next to the bed then stared at that same spot he had grabbed his glasses from. On top of the desk lay his tablet. Again, he never recalled anyone giving him the tablet, especially because there is no one around to even give him the device, but he thought maybe someone was out there who had given it to him, he just didn’t notice or remember...

He grabbed the device, feeling a little uneasy but unlocked it anyway. He saw the message application just sitting there. He didn’t want to tap on it since it makes him feel a little upset and empty inside but he decided to tap on it anyway. Right after he had opened up the app his eyes went dull, and then he let out a sigh.

‘No messages in 2539 days... I knew it, who is around to message me anyway..? I don’t even know if living beings like me even exist at this point...’ the dark-haired boy thought to himself. 

Suddenly he remembered the app ‘Create’ exists on his device. It was the app that let him create anything he wanted in the world. Yuuri had always used it since there was nothing much he could really do other than eat and explore around. Somehow, that specific app, that he had been using for years, still manages to help him cope with his loneliness, he always felt like he wasn’t alone whenever he used this app, no matter the circumstances. He’d felt safe and had his freedom in this giant world he had created too. He could do whatever he’d like without anyone telling him anything. He remembered being treated like that but his memories of those days were extremely blurry and he couldn’t seem to remember no matter how hard he tried.

He decided to start creating a world so that he could get these thoughts that were really bothering him now, out of his mind. And so he started creating the world. 

Yuuri started off with the landscape. He put many tall mountains and a few low hills too. It made him feel refreshed seeing the open area. He soon added a bit of nature to the landscape since he felt it was too empty. He first went ahead and added a tree, then 2 trees, then 5 trees, and so on so forth. Later he added some water falling down one of the mountains which he had planned to be a waterfall. 

Since he had the ability to go into these worlds himself, he decided to jump down. Head used the create app to go into the world itself. The natural smell of the trees and running water down the waterfall calmed him down, the natural smell of the environment always had. 

He was just running down the walking path until he’d noticed the same 2 shadowy figures from his dream that day. The boy stopped running and just stood there. He was way beyond confused at that point. Had he just seen the same people from a dream of his in the real-life world? A world where there is no one else like him? A world where he’s... Alone..? He was confused but started running towards the direction he saw the two figures walk towards. When he had gotten far enough he had realized those two figures were gone. Yuuri thought he had been going crazy at that point. Maybe he just didn’t get enough sleep, or maybe he’s just thinking too much about that dream of his. He just shrugged it off and used his tablet to go back into his room. 

When he had been in his room he continued thinking about what those figures were. He then suddenly looked up at his now slightly less blurry pictures. He was startled yet again! But now the posters were a bit more visible. He went up close to see what he could see in one of the posters and noticed a person... Someone that kind of looked like him but instead had white hair. Or was it grey hair? It could’ve easily been platinum too. But that's all he could quite grasp from the poster. That's all he could get from all of the posters on his wall. His mind went blank. How did those posters, which had been extremely blurry randomly become a bit clearer RIGHT after having seen 2 weird figures twice in one day? It was strange and he tried to ignore it yet again, thinking he was just hallucinating or something, but he just couldn’t get it out of his mind... He tried to sleep it off but he just couldn’t get his eyes to close or for him to fall asleep. He decided to grab something to eat and keep his mind on the food. Nothing worked. He had become pretty stressed at this point.

He hadn’t ever felt this stressed or uneasy for as long as he could remember. The only negative emotion he ever remembers feeling is loneliness... That by itself was seriously messing with his mind by then. ‘How could all these unusual events all occur in one day..? Is this just a bad dream and I'm not waking up from it? There’s no one in my world, 2 beings that look like me can’t possibly just appear out of nowhere...’ Is what Yuuri kept thinking to himself, he was panicking and wanted everything to stop right there and there, hoping it was just a shitty dream.

He wasn’t able to do anything. Not even create a new world since he knew it would just mess with his current state more. But he had no choice, the create app was the only way he could calm himself down when nothing else could...

So he decided to create another new world around him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha Yuuri found out he was able to do figure skating and is confused as shit-

He couldn’t really think of anything new to add to the world, which was unusual. He always comes up with something when he attempts on creating a new world, no matter the circumstance. This time it was different, as nothing came to his mind. He just stared at his tablet with the emptiest expression he’d ever made. He was stressed and scared, he just wanted everything around him to stop. He just scrolled through all of the world options there were, and also stared out at the empty world that was outside his room. There was absolutely nothing there, just a bright blue sky surrounding him as there was nothing. No land, no water, nothing. 

When he looked back at his tablet he noticed the option to add ‘ice’ to the world. He took a moment to think to himself. Had he ever actually used ice in any of his worlds? The type which someone could skate on? That's when it hit him.

He had never added it to any world because he’d always get this very unusual feeling, a feeling which he couldn’t explain. It was like something that was stopping him from putting ice there because it knew something bad might happen. Yuuri probably just feared something bad would happen and didn’t want to risk it. 

This time he didn’t really care. This entire day was absolutely fucked up, who was I to be afraid of something bad happening when I already felt like breaking down? It was worth the shot, but it was certain he was going to put down ice in the world, and he proceeded to do just that. It was weird, he didn’t hesitate to put it down. He continued to put down thick ice bit by bit, feeling a lot of relief as he put down every little bit of it. He thought he was actually doing something good for once that day. Since there was a lot of ice and the world was sunny, he quickly changed the weather to a much colder temperature, since the ice could still melt due to the heat. He also decided to make it snow outside since he thought it’d fit the theme he was going for. He added a few finishing touches for the time being and decided to go down into the world. 

He felt at ease when he went down to the world. He felt very overwhelmed from what had happened the entire day but this seemed to have helped him calm down.

He then noticed the ice that lay a few meters away from him, it was very beautiful indeed, and he had wondered what that feeling was that made him a bit hesitant to place down ice in his worlds. After a few minutes of just standing there enjoying the view, he realized that he should really put on something warmer or else he’d catch a cold. When he had gotten back to his room he couldn’t help but become a laughing mess. 

“I’m REALLY this dumb to have gone down to a cold environment not wearing anything that’ll keep me warm!?” is all he could really say out loud. 

He went down to the world again after wearing warm clothes and started to walk around in the world. It was really beautiful and he was relieved to have actually calmed down after seeing it. He was quick to approach the ice though. He just stared down at it yet again and realized that he did have a pair of ice skates in his room. He’d been wondering why they were there since he didn’t recall skating before in his life. He went back to his room again, but this time to grab those ice skates to see if he could actually skate or not, while adding a bench and making the entire area feel more like an ice skating rink. 

Yuuri put on his skates and slowly went onto the ice, being careful not to fall since he hadn’t ever skated. When he got on the ice, He realized that he didn’t need to hold onto anything and he was balancing just fine, which was weird considering he had never skated before. He was able to move around on the ice just fine. He also seemed to know quite a lot about figure skating and had managed to land a few singles and doubles. He was MAD confused by that point. ‘Since when did I know anything about figure skating, let alone know how to SKATE!!?’ is all that came to his mind. 

He continued to skate around because it seemed to have helped him be happy for the time being. He didn’t even realize that he had landed a quad because his mind had gone blank until after landing the quad. That’s when he stopped skating and took some time to process what had just happened. “I didn’t just land a quadruple salchow did I?” 

That’s when something else hit him. 

“There was a quad that had been very important to me... I just know it! I’m just not sure which quad it was... Was it the quad flip? Or the quad toe loop? No... it could have also been the quad lutz... Oh goodness, I really need to remember... It really feels important.” The thought really started to bother him. He was certain there was that one quad that had been very important to him, he didn’t remember why either. 

Yuuri decided to stop worrying over it hoping he’d remember if he didn’t stress over it. He just decided to skate around and try some more quads since he’d already been surprised to have landed a quad and wanted to see how many more he could land! To his surprise, he had been able to land a quad toe loop, lutz, and loop as well! 

Yuuri quickly came to notice that he had started to feel a bit tired. He’d always known that he had a lot of stamina and had always taken it to his advantage when creating and exploring worlds, but ended up always going back to his room to rest when fatigue was at its peak. Since he had been worried he’ll injure himself badly he decided to skate around a little bit more and try to land one last quad before heading back to either call it a day or dive into his thoughts, as he does whenever he feels bored and has nothing to do. While he was skating around he noticed that he couldn’t help but hum to a pretty familiar tune as well. It was strange, since he hadn’t heard that tune before, and couldn’t recall any other music he had heard to have sounded like that (A/N: *cough* yuri on ice *cough*). He really liked the tune though and it really helped him relax a lot more while skating. For the last few minutes, he had been doing some step sequences and spins and actually started to question where he learned all of this from!? But more importantly, how had everything been just fine ever since he started skating is all that was on his mind?? Just a little bit after that he regretted ever wondering that very thing. 

Then he’d stopped humming to the unfamiliar tune he started hearing voices, calling out to someone. From what he could quite grasp, the person's voice definitely sounded Russian.. 

Yuuri immediately stopped skating and just stood there. This REALLY wasn’t the best time for something weird to have happened. Suddenly he heard the same voice call out to him again, this time it sounded a bit louder and slightly clearer. All the black-haired boy could have heard from the voice was “Yuuri”. That was his own name. Had he known someone with this voice in the past? YES, THIS WAS DEFINITELY GETTING CREEPIER NOW- Yuuri really wanted to die right there and then. After like 10 minutes, the voice slowly faded. 

Well, that was fucking weird. First the 2 weird figures, once in my dreams, and the other time right in front of me. Now this weird and unfamiliar Russian voice that kept on playing in his head for 10 minutes straight! (A/N: SORRY BICTORU’S VOICE ISN’T WEIRD HH-)

He just decided it would be better to land one last quad then get back to his room, it had already started to become late too. He thought it’d be a good idea to see if he could land a quad flip before going back to his room, and he continued to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!!! I've had my exams and a lot of things happening from the Ice Adolescence trailer, Attack on Titan season 4, and overall just lack of motivation haha, I hope you guys like the chapter though hehe-

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHH I FINISHED THIS FIRST CHAPTER OVERNIGHT!!! I'm so damn proud of this too istg- I just randomly thought to myself what if I replaced Rin and her dad from Shelter with Yuuri and Victor and here I am writing a fic on it!! XDXD 
> 
> But I hope you guys like it! ^v^ I'll try to update it frequently and finish it haha


End file.
